When optical fibers are spliced to each other, it is desirable that the ends of the fibers have a smooth surface which extends substantially normally of the fiber axis. It is now recognized that if the fiber is carefully notched and then broken under controlled conditions, an excellent surface can be obtained which is as good as the surfaces which were previously obtained by careful polishing of the end of the fiber. A notch is provided at the location of the break in order to concentrate the stresses when the fiber is broken and to cause a crack to propagate across the fiber under controlled conditions which will produce the desirable smooth surface on the end of the fiber after breaking, see "Optical Fiber End Preparation; a New Method for Producing Perpendicular Fractures in Glass Fibers, Coated Glass Fibers, and Plastic-Clad Fibers", G. D. Khoe et al, Applied Optics, Volume 20 No. 4, Pages 707-714 and see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,773. While the recommended scribing and breaking procedures of these two publications differ in some respects, both state that the scribing operation must be carefully controlled and the scribing edge should be urged against the surface of the fiber with only a relatively low force. In general, the known scribing devices for notching optical fibers are designed such that the scribing edge is urged against the fiber with a force that is produced by mechanical means, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,773 shows a scribing apparatus in the form of a lever which is pivoted intermediate its ends and which is adapted to be counterbalanced to produce the required force. It can be appreciated that where purely mechanical devices are relied upon to impose the load on the scribing edge that will produce the desired force, a high degree of precision is required in the apparatus and a measure of skill must be exercised by the technician who is forming the notch in the fiber. The present invention is directed to an improved scribing method and apparatus which is relatively simple in its construction, which can be operated without the exercise of a high degreee of laboratory skill, and which will reproducibly scribe optical fibers in a manner such that upon subsequent breaking of the fibers, smooth surfaces will be obtained which will extend substantially normally of the fiber axis.